


enemies closer

by thedevilchicken



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies, F/M, Post-Resident Evil: Retribution, Pre-Resident Evil: The Final Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: While there's fighting outside the White House, Alice and Wesker find time to fight inside, too.





	enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



They're not enemies.

They fight back-to-back, guns blazing. He's an excellent shot, just like she is. No hesitation, just like her. Some ways, they're a lot alike; others, they're really not. 

After: they go inside, wash, change, drink. The noise outside never quits but they ignore it. When they go to bed, it's like another fight till they're both done.

After: Wesker talks and Alice listens. When he says he wants to save the world, she knows he really wants to rule it. He'll never change.

They're not enemies, but that doesn't make them friends. 

For now, though, that's enough.


End file.
